La Fuerza de Amarte
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Draco Malfoy paseaba una y otra vez su mirada en el periódico "El Profeta"; frunciendo el ceño ante lo que leía. Los encabezados ese día no tenían cabida para otra noticia que no fuese la esperada boda del año: Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. (Dramione)


Disclaimer. Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lo demás es invención mía.

"Este OS participa en la dinámica mensual de la página de FB de SlyPrincess07"

Frase: Mantente alejado de mi futura esposa.

Draco Malfoy paseaba una y otra vez su mirada en el periódico "El Profeta"; frunciendo el ceño ante lo que leía. Los encabezados ese día no tenían cabida para otra noticia que no fuese la esperada boda del año: Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

─Estúpida, comadreja─ murmuró, aventando el periódico al suelo.

Su madre entró a la biblioteca de su hijo y con un suspiro levantó el periódico, necesitando solo unos segundos para comprender el visible enfado que Draco destilaba mientras con un libro en el regazo pasaba hoja por hoja entre maldiciones.

─Parece que alguien está de mal humor─ dijo sentándose a su lado

El resopló─ Estoy brincando de felicidad, ¿acaso no se me nota? ─respondió con evidente sarcasmo.

Narcissa Malfoy enarco una ceja, incrédula ante sus malos modos hacia ella─ ¿Disculpa?

─Lo siento, madre─ se disculpó tratando de sonar convincente─ es solo que hoy no me siento bien, mi estómago, sabes.

─Sí, claro y esto─ señaló el periódico ─no tiene nada que ver, ¿cierto?

─No sé a qué te refieres─ respondió sin despegar los ojos del libro.

─Draco, mírame─ pidió con calma─ Hijo, mírame, ahora mismo─ dijo elevando el tono de su voz, sin conseguir respuesta─ ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ─pero él seguía ignorándola.

Cansada de su actitud le arrebató el libro, consiguiendo que la mirará con una expresión dolida y furica ─ ¡¿Qué quieres, madre?! ¡Me siento mal, eso es todo!

─Lo sé, tu enfermedad tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger─ dijo con pesadez─ Nunca he podido entender cómo es que te enamoraste de una "impura".

─Yo jamás podría enamorarme de ─titubeó, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer ─de la horrenda de Granger.

Ella sonrió─ ¿Horrenda? ¿Ya no la llamas "sangre sucia"?

Malfoy torció la boca─ Ya no uso esa palabra y lo sabes─ sin más que decir, se disponía a salir, cuando la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

─ ¿Hasta cuándo, hijo?

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─Se volteó hacia ella

Narcissa avanzó a él con paso elegante─ ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir negando tus sentimientos? ─dijo en tono fraternal, tocando su mejilla.

El cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas de impotencia que ya no podía ocultar más─ No lo entiendes ¡Fui un estúpido! ─dijo despreciando su contacto.

─Explícame, Draco, soy tu madre ¿Quién mejor que yo, para entenderte?

El rio amargamente─ Si claro, ¿y dónde estabas cuando mi padre me obligó a renunciar a ella? ─su madre endureció su semblante─ ¿Dónde estabas cuando me torturó? ¿Dónde estaba esa madre comprensiva y protectora? ─reprochó fingiendo pensar─ ¡Ah sí! Ya lo recuerdo estabas a su lado aplaudiendo todo lo que a ese…animal decía que era lo correcto─ dijo sintiendo el dolor de una cachetada.

─ ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¡No hables así de tu padre, te guste o no le debes respeto!

Se sobó la mejilla, negando con la cabeza─ ¿Respeto? ─dijo incrédulo─ el jamás respeto mi opinión, mis decisiones─ suspiró─ siempre fui un títere para el…para ti.

Narcissa avergonzada por sus palabras se acercó y con voz cálida dijo─ No negaré que, tal vez, no fui la madre que merecías─ reconoció a regañadientes─ pero puedo serlo ahora, puedo ayudarte, solo dilo─ le miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta

Malfoy sonrió con tristeza ─Ya hiciste suficiente, muchas gracias─ contesto con ironía, dirigiéndose a la puerta e ignorando sus palabras.

Sintiéndola ir detrás de él aceleró sus pasos hacia su recámara, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Viéndose solo, arremetió contra todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, rompiendo, destrozando objetos de incalculable valor.

─ ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ─se lamentaba dando golpes contra la pared, sin importarle el dolor que esto le producía. Después de varios minutos cayó derrotado al piso, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, lágrimas de impotencia, de coraje consigo mismo por permitir que eso pasara.

Mirando el desastre en su alrededor, un fugaz brillo bajo su cama llamó su atención; tardando solo unos momentos en recordar lo que era: un collar de oro con piedras rojas. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo llevó a sus labios, deseando poder besarla de nuevo, tenerla a su lado y poder escuchar su voz. Cerró los ojos rememorando ese último beso; aún podía sentir el cosquilleo de sus labios en los suyos.

Pero así, como le traía recuerdos felices también le traía de vuelta a su mente los peores momentos de su vida; momentos que jamás olvidaría.

─ "Mantente alejado de mi futura esposa" ─dijo el joven Malfoy desafiando a su padre.

─ ¿Te atreves a amenazarme? ─dijo sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

─Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual

El hombre negó con la cabeza─ Draco, mujeres como ella solo sirven para una aventura, no para un matrimonio.

─Yo la amo padre, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro le contestó─ Si hijo, ahora lo entiendo.

─ ¿Lo entiendes? ─pregunto extrañado.

─Definitivamente─ sonrió con falsedad, para luego decir─ ¡oh mira! La Srta. Granger…

Apenas tuvo tiempo de girar el cuello hacia la puerta para darse cuenta de que allí no había nadie más y en ese momento sintió el impacto de un hechizo que lo hizo caer al suelo.

─ ¡Crucio!

Lucius se arrodilló a su lado, mientras su hijo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo─ No voy a permitir que deshonres a esta familia y nos arrastres en tu locura y si solo puedo lograrlo de esta manera, ¡que así sea! ─amenazó ante la mirada aterrorizada del joven.

─No…no voy a renunciar a ella─ habló con dificultad.

─Eso ya lo veremos─ dijo calmadamente─ ¡Crucio!

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

N/a: ¡Hola!

Gracias por leer

Tal vez lo continúe o tal vez no, ¡ustedes deciden!

Publicado: 16 de noviembre del 2018.


End file.
